A Stolen Kiss
by 0HappyEverAfter0
Summary: Elyan has more than his usual drink and ends up kissing Percival in a drunken haze. The next day is filled with awkwardness and Percival trying to show him how much it wasn't a mistake. M/M slash. Straight up PWP honestly.


_**Summary:** Elyan has more than his usual drink and ends up kissing Percival in a drunken haze. The next day he is wrought with nerves, afraid to find out if he's lost his best friend. After a rather awkward day, Percival comes to his chambers to show him just how much he didn't regret the kiss. Really though...this is PWP. Inspired by a tumblr gif that can be found on my profile and wolfie poking my muse._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

_**Author's Note:** A big thank you to WolfAngelDeath for looking this over for me. I guess my muse just really enjoys writing ElyanxPercival smut. 2k of this is straight porn. I blame the amzing gif and Wolfie commenting about how it really needed some smutty fic to go with it. So tada! Have some porn =D_

* * *

><p>Elyan was a bit of a mess. He rubbed at his temples, trying to chase away the pain from last night. The memories from the evening before quickly came rushing back to him and he blanched at what he'd allowed himself to do.<p>

As had become their routine, the knights had spent the night before enjoying themselves at the tavern. Most of the evening was spent telling old glory stories and placing bets on when Merlin and Arthur would finally fall into bed together. Unlike usual, however, Elyan had more than he normally drank and had felt woozy and careless. Percival had helped him back to his room, practically carrying him up the castle steps. When Percival tucked the covers around Elyan's body he leaned in close to reach around him. Elyan was light headed and warm and fuzzy from the mead and couldn't stop himself from leaning up and gently pressing his lips to Percival's. He gasped into Elyan's mouth before moaning and returning the kiss. It was sloppy and too wet as a result of the mutual drunkenness, but Elyan had never tasted anything as sweet. For months something had been building in him for the large brute of a knight that was truly sweet at heart.

He started nipping at Percival's lips just as he had a moment of clarity through the drunken haze. Pulling back quickly, he looked up into Percival's eyes. The other man smiled at him kindly and grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"You need to get some sleep my friend." He smiled and kissed him chastely one last time. Elyan nodded slightly and leaned back into the bed, immediately giving into the exhaustion.

But that was all last night and now was the horrible day after said drunken fiasco and he was terrified he had lost his best friend. There was no way of knowing if Percival was just being nice to him in the spontaneity of the moment, or if he actually returned his feelings.

Shuffling his feet, he slowly made his way to the armory to prepare for morning training. Gwaine was already there, playing with the lances. He let out a puff of air as he realized no one else was there. He was dreading the moment Percival walked in, terrified of what he would see in his eyes.

For several minutes he got lost in sharpening his sword and arranging everything he needed, temporarily forgetting about the evenings mishaps and the ensuing awkward training session. Just as he was relaxing he heard heavy footsteps and looked up. His breath caught in his throat as Percival came through the archway and looked at him. For one devastating moment he thought the other man was either going to hit him, or turn and walk away. Instead, he watched in awe as Percival's eyes lit up with pure joy and a goofy smile covered his face.

Elyan sucked in a breath and felt his stomach tighten in knots. So maybe the kiss wasn't a mistake after all. In fact, Percival looked like he wanted to march over and kiss him senseless right then and there. He cleared his throat and looked down at the table to try and get himself together.

Percival rounded the corner of the table and stopped to look at him.

"I know you, and you're over thinking. I promise you I would have been able to defended my honor from you—if I had wanted to."

Anticipation and pleasure tingled through his body, blood rushing to fill his cock. He lifted his gaze to meet Percival's once more; trying to judge if he was just being coy, or if they could try snogging again later.

"Would it be impeding on your honor if I were to try again?" He swallowed thickly, trying to tamper down the panic of possible rejection.

"I think it's your honor you should be worrying about considering I plan on thoroughly debauching you tonight." Elyan dropped the dagger he was holding, his mind going blank with lust. Percival was grinning widely at him, his eyes glinting with mischief and lust.

Training was difficult to get through to say the least. Now that he knew the kiss was mutual and wanted by both of them, all Elyan could think about was the feel of Percival's lips on his own and the wet slide of his tongue over his teeth. It didn't help that Percival kept glancing at him and smiling that ridiculously goofy, sweet and genuine grin.

Gwaine came up to his side while he was getting a ladle full of water and trying not to stare at the way Percival's muscle's flexed as he swung his sword.

"So you and Percival went at it huh?"

Choking on the water, he sputtered and looked up. "What are you talking about?"

Gwaine casually leaned against the barrel and smiled. "You two are flirting with each other like a couple of love-sick maidens. You're almost as bad as Merlin and the Princess."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh ok, so you haven't taken it up the arse yet, but you're going to. Have fun with that." The bastard walked away before he could say anything in response.

Dinner and the tavern weren't much better. Percival kept looking at him like he wanted to devour him whole, Gwaine kept smirking and nudging him and the rest of the knights kept giving the m funny looks. He couldn't help squirm from all the attention. If it wasn't for the fact he wanted to get Percival alone, he would have felt highly embarrassed.

When it was finally time to retire for the evening he was so strung out he wasn't even sure he could face Percival for all the nerves coursing through him and the exhaustion of the day. Unsure if he was supposed to go to Percival or if Percival was coming to him, he decided to get ready for bed and let whatever happened, happen.

Just as he slid into bed there was a knock at the door and Percival came in. With no hesitation he crossed the room and kissed him firmly, like was all he'd wanted to do all day. All of the nerves and frustration melted off him as Percival's soft lips moved over his own. This felt right, like he had found the other part of himself in this man.

Groaning, he opened his mouth and let Percival lave his tongue over his lips and teeth. Slowly, Percival left his lips, causing him to groan in protest. He could be happy forever as long as Percival would would keep on kissing him. When he started nipping at his neck, Elyan involuntarily shivered and tilted his head back. All he could think was 'more, more, more.' More of this complete feeling, more of this ecstasy, more of this wonderful man.

When everything suddenly stopped he opened his eyes in confusion. Percival loomed over him, slowly lifting a hand and stroking his cheek.

"I know I said earlier I was going to debauch you, but I want to make sure you really want this. That last night wasn't just a drunken mistake."

It took a moment for him to respond, all his blood had rushed to his cock and all he could think about was finding completion with his best friend and the man he had been in love with for quite some time.

"I was worried all morning that I had lost your friendship, but kissing you was not a mistake. Drinking just gave me the courage to do what I had been wanting to for months."

Needing no more consent, Percival ground his hips down into his and greedily sucked his lower lip between his teeth. Their night clothes were thin and didn't leave much room for imagination as he rubbed their cocks together roughly.

Elyan wanted to cry out, but the sound was lodged in his throat as Percival shoved a hand between them and firmly gripped him through the thin cloth. While rubbing up and down, Percival used his other hand to roughly pull his shirt up and off. Elyan tried to get help him with his own shirt, but couldn't focus long enough with him using the perfect amount of pressure to drive him wild, but not let him come.

When Percival pushed his night pants down and gripped him bare, he was unable to restrain himself any longer and started furiously thrusting into his palm; desperate for release. Just as he was about to come undone, Percival firmly gripped the base of his cock and squeezed until it was almost painful.

"Please." he whimpered, heady with the need to come.

"Not yet." Percival kept his firm grip, but moved down and licked the precome that had dripped from his slit. Elyan cried out and arched his back off the bed. His cock throbbed, but his orgasm was still denied by Percival's tight grasp.

"Sh. It's alright." Percival gently kissed all around his groin, giving him a moment to calm down. Very slowly he regained his composure, enjoying the soft kisses over his thighs and stomach. Eventually his breathing returned to normal and he began to soften in Percival's hands.

Before Elyan had a chance to be frustrated, Percival gripped his hips and slurped his cock all the way into his hot, wet mouth. He swallowed it whole and forcefully sucked all the way up, letting his hand follow his mouth making sure no part of him was left untouched.

Elyan was fully hard again after just a few strokes; only able to keep from fucking Percival's mouth because of the other man's hands forcing his hips to stay still. Percival's swirled his tongue around his sensitive head before pushing his tongue inside the small hole and humming; his hands fisted the sheets and his toes curled in pleasure. When Percival grabbed his balls he felt his stomach clench and knew he was so close finally getting to come.

Releasing him from his mouth with a pop, Percival wrapped his fingers around his base again and squeezed so tightly Elyan cried out in a sweet mixture of pain and pleasure; unable to find release. His cock was throbbing so badly, like every ounce of blood had moved to his groin.

"I need it. Please." He whimpered, hands finding Percival's hair and roughly dragging his blunt nails over his scalp. "Please."

"Not yet." Percival whispered, once again peppering his inner thighs and stomach with feather light kisses. It took much longer for him to calm down this time, but Percival was patient and kept murmuring soothing endearments into his skin. When Elyan finally gained control, he pulled back and finished undressing them all the way.

"Do you have any oil or salve?"

Out of breath and feeling dizzy, Elyan merely pointed to his bedside dresser. As he rummaged through the drawers, Elyan took a moment to admire the other man's body. He always looked muscular and impressive, but that was greatly magnified without any clothes to get in the way of all the hard lines and chiseled muscle. After finding the salve, Percival turned around and strode back to the bed, smiling at his admiring glare.

"Like what you see?" Grinning widely, he stood still and let Elyan take in his fill. When his eyes finally roamed down, he noticed everything about Percival was rather proportional. His cock was large and thick, hanging heavy between his toned thighs. The head was red and drops of precome had dribbled from the slit. The sight made Elyan lick his lips as his mouth watered and dick stirred to life again.

Percival chuckled at him and crawled back in bed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Without warning, Percival circled his hole with an oil slicked finger and pushed past his tight ring of muscles all the way inside. It was a bit painful, but the pleasure outweighed the unpleasantness.

"Have you done this before?" Percival asked as he added a second finger and began to stretch him slowly.

"Yes, but not since I came to Camelot." He grunted and pushed down on his fingers.

Percival nodded his understanding, but didn't stop his relentless pace; adding another finger and curling them just enough to hit his prostate. Crying out in pleasure, he arched and then whimpered as he fell back to the bed. The intense pleasure coursing through him, made it hardly noticeable when Percival slowly added a fourth finger, gently pushing in and out over and over again.

When he turned into a writhing, blubbering mess underneath him, Percival finally removed his fingers and slicked his cock with oil before placing himself at his entrance and pushed just the tip inside. No matter how well Percival had prepared him, he was still large and it hurt. Elyan tightly gripped his shoulders and ground his teeth.

"Breathe, it's alright. Just breathe." Percival's breath tickled on his neck and his hands skimmed over his side in a comforting gesture.

Following his advice, Elyan took several deep breaths, trying to find the pleasure he had felt just moments before. When it finally didn't feel like he was being torn apart, he nodded for Percival to continue.

Very slowly, inch by inch, he pushed the rest of the way in until he was fully seated in him. Elyan had never felt so full and complete in his life. He hoped Percival wanted to keep him around, because after tasting this exquisite pleasure, there was no way he could ever want another man or woman ever again.

Percival bent down and kissed him firmly as he started to pull out and push back in. It still stung, but he was starting to feel the pleasure come rushing back; making his skin tingle. He kissed back, pushing his tongue into Percival's mouth, reveling in his sweet taste. When their mouths parted, Percival put his mouth to Elyan's ear.

"You feel so bloody good. From the first time I saw you I wanted to strip you down, spread you wide and fill you up." His words tickled his ear and made him moan deep and long.

"I'm going to fuck you like this every night, plow you into your bed until all you feel is my cock filling you up." Elyan whimpered and tried to reach between them to stroke his cock.

"Not yet." Percival commanded for the third time. Elyan grunted, but moved his hand to reach around and grab Percival's arse instead; pulling him closer, deeper.

"You're so beautiful like this, all pliant and laid open for me. I'm going to show you pleasure you've only ever dreamed of." As if to emphasize his point, he tilted his hips and grazed along Elyan's prostate making him scream Percival's name. "One of these nights I"ll make you come so many times you won't even remember your own name."

Elyan gripped Percival's hips with bruising force, feeling like he would explode any second. "Please." He whispered in a strangled cry.

For a moment Elyan thought he was going to hear 'not yet' once again, but instead Percival pulled back slighty, grabbed his cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Just when he thought he was couldn't handle anymore, Percival broke the silence.

"Come for me Elyan."

He shut his eyes and finally let himself completely surrender to the pleasure. White light exploded behind his eyelids as pure adrenaline spiked through his veins. He came in long hot spurts between them, feeling like it would never end. The ecstasy spread from his cock out through his chest, arms, legs; all the way to his fingers and toes. His head felt dizzy and filled with post orgasm bliss. It took him several moments to regain his senses, having felt like he was floating somewhere outside of his body. That was by far the best orgasm of his entire life, even if it had been torture waiting for it.

Percival's thrusting became frantic and irregular, seeking his own release. It only took a couple of deep thrusts before he was bending over Elyan and moaning through his orgasm. Elyan couldn't help but be hot and aroused all over again as he felt Percival's warm seed filling him.

They stayed wrapped up in each other until Percival went flaccid and slowly slid out. Elyan winced at the acute pain he felt now that the pleasure had passed. It was more than worth it though.

Percival rolled off of him and pulled him into his side. Neither of them talked for quite some time; exhausted from their coupling and too relaxed to ruin the moment. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. Too happy to move, much less clean themselves up.

The following morning Elyan woke to Percival gently massaging his scalp and placing sweet kisses on the top of his head.

"Good morning" He looked up at him with sleep filled eyes.

"Morning." Percival replied with his goofy grin back in place.

"Just to make things clear, last night wasn't a one time thing right?"

Percival actually growled before grabbing Elyan's hand and placing it on his hard cock.

"What part of 'I'm going to fuck you into this bed every night' did you not understand?"

Elyan's stomach clenched in a way that was becoming very familiar around Percival. "I love you, I have for a long time." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I've loved you for a long time too." Percival's voice was softer this time, full of emotion. Elyan smiled into his shoulder and started softly stroking his cock.

"I don't think we should wait until tonight to go again."

Percival hummed in agreement and flipped them over. "Best idea you've had since kissing me."

Before he could retort, Percival had slid down his legs and swallowed his already hard cock whole. He smiled and moaned at the wonderful sensation of Percival's lips wrapped around him. Kissing Percival had certainly been the best decision he'd ever made.

END 

* * *

><p>Also, if you enjoy this pairing or gen stories about Elyan and Percival please check out my percivalxelyan comm on LJ. A review would be much appreciated!<p> 


End file.
